Networks Of Destiny : Hour Of Honour
by NovelistOfTheSky
Summary: When a city in the Digital world is attacked, Gennai recruits four unsuspecting Digidestined to save it. Although they may do more harm than good. Post02,accepting 2 Oc's.
1. When Gennai Calls

Hello and welcome to my new short series. For those already following the "Networks of destiny" group and series, this is a short series of several chapters that takes place 4 months after "Ride the lightning" and 2 months before "Virus of the shadow". Etiger1995's story "Rise Of The Hybirds" is also set a month after this story.

I am writing this series as a thank you to Megablastdragon (Leya) who drew an amazing piece of fan art for our group for Christmas. Sadly I didn't see it till early January. So I hope this makes up for finding it late and finishing "Virus of the shadow" early.

If you wish to view the fan art, go onto Deviant art and search for "networks of destiny" or "megablastdragon" the piece is called "A NOD christmas."

Also, "Networks of Destiny : ReWired" will be posted after this series is finished so keep your eyes open.

* * *

><p>For the new readers, "Networks of destiny" is a large collaboration between a group of writers, each with their own Oc.<p>

Novelistoftheksky : Will and Lightmon.

Etiger1995 : Trace and Black Wargreymon.

Dowski : Alex and Neoflamedramon.

Megablastdragon : Leya and Gilmon.

The series takes place both before and after 02. If you enjoy this story, please feel free to give a look at each members stories in the series. We have a lot planned and I am launching the next installment of the series shortly after this short series is finished. You can follow just one of us or you can follow all of us for the full story.

If you read any of our work and wish to join "Networks of destiny" with your own contrabution, please contact one of us and we'll see what we can do.

For readers old and new, I hope you enjoy this short series and I hope you let me know what you think of it.

* * *

><p>Four months. Four quiet peaceful months had passed since the terrifying siege of Odaiba. The threat of Armageddonmon had also come to pass before the siege. Odaiba was quiet and being rebuilt. All Digidestined involved in the events were now enjoying the peace, believing there was nothing left to attempt to destroy the peace or Sovereigns. Taichi and the other Digidestined had been enjoying time out of school and university, spending much needed time together to hang out and relax. Other Digidiestined who had been part of the defense team at Odaiba during the siege were now doing same. Such a shame, peace never lasts.<p>

"Hey, he did not beat me! He caught me off gaurd!" An Irish accent sang happily. A young adult laughed as finished the contents of a brown glass bottle, the smell of sweet Swedish cider wafting from it slowly. Light grey eyes studied the small camp fire before him, watching the small embers float away into the clear night sky as the fire illuminated his pale skin. He stopped laughing and ran a hand through his messy medium length brown hair. He sat back agains't an old tree tilting his head back comfortably listening to the chorus of laughter around him. He needed this, it had been a long time since he had fun with his friends. Just for a moment he stayed like that, soaking in the sound of happiness. He didn't care his blue jeans or red skate shoes were getting muddy from sitting on the ground or that his buttoned up black duffer jacket was being rubbed against the rough bark of the tree behind him. This was Will Murphy, the first Irish Digidestined who had been around since Tai entered the Digital world the fire time.

"Yes he did! He headbutted you and beat you in the fight!" An American accent chirped in. Will didn't open his eyes but gritted his teeth.

"Tai's just lucky! He caught me off guard. That's all." Will grinned, remembering his fight with Taichi during the siege, the two had come to blows over a disagreement and Will had lost. Will opened his eyes and looked at the younger Digidestined who was sat across from him. His tan skin easily stood out from the dark blue polo shirt he was wearing with two black claw marks across the shoulders, like torn out stripes. His short black hair moved with the light breeze of the wind as he bellowed with laugther. His black jeans blended with the night along with his black converse and silver studded belt. Trace Hinata, an elite American Digidestined who led his own team despite only being a teenager. Trace fell backwards onto the soft green grass , an empty brown glass bottle rolling away from him.

"I really shouldn't let him drink." Will muttered to himself and smiled watching his friend crack up with laugther. A beeping interupted the sound of laughter and the group fell silent. All eyes turned the sorce of the sound. Another young adult sat around the fire, his back to large fallen tree that was slowly turning black with age. His orange orbs studied the message carefully on his d-terminal and a wicked grin grew quickly across his pale skin. He ran a fingertip against part of his short smart blonde hair as he sat up straight.

"Matt's asking what it feels like to get your ass kicked by a guy with hair as big as your ego." He stiffled laughter as he nearly doubled over and clutched his sides , ruffling his white shirt. His black jeans fitted perfectly as he cross his legs in an attempt to stay balance. Another American Digidestined, Alex Dowski. A Digidestined who became a Digital being after a terrible accident. Will rolled his eyes.

"You told Matt?" Will asked in fake annoyance. He had become close with Tai and the other Digidestined in Odaiba after a few run ins with common enemies both in the Digital world and Odaiba. He knew Matt wouldn't let this one go for a while. Trace burst into another round of laughter and Alex and Will joined him.

"Who'd have thought? Will losing to Tai!" A young female voice chirped in, causing another round of laughter. Her long soft brown hair fell against her back gracefully and sat ontop of black hooded jacket. She had her legs pulled up to her with her arms wrapped around them as she sat close to the fire. Her brown , baggy combat trousers were both comfortable and practical, as Will had once stated when she asked him why he wore them during his adventures. A half full brown glass bottle sat nearby her , she chose to drink the alcoholic slow. Leya Hayato, another Amiercan Digidestined who had faced off with some of the worst Dark Digidestined. Alex and Will were older and around the same age so they could hold their own when it came to alcohol. Leya and Trace were two years younger and hadn't encountered much alcohol yet. She heard stories of how Alex had got really drunk during an outing with Trace and Will. The two had a brilliant idea of how to sober their friend up and threw Alex into a duck pond. Leya decided she'd stay somewhat sober, to help avoid another incident like that.

"Hey, at least I could keep up with Elegon! I remeber he out ran both of you!" Will jestered towards Trace and Alex who stopped laughing and scowled. Elegon was a fellow Digidestined who they had met several times and was also present during the defense of Odaiba. Leya studied the group quietly as they continued to try to tell outdo each other with story after story. The four of them were close friends but Alex, Will and Trace had known each other longer. They were all acomplished Digidestined. Will had faced off with an ancient Digital god and won. Trace had fought against a savage Digimon who attempted to conquer part of the Digital world and defeated him. Alex had protected the power of the crests and survived an encounter with Fangolomon. She suddenly felt very inaquidate and small against their amazing triumphs. They had done so much but she could never match them. Will glanced over and smiled.

"Hey Leya." Leya looked up at the mention of her name. "Remember that time you kicked that Myotismon's ass in America?" Leya remembered it well. She had been cornered by Myotismon, a deadly vampire Digimon. She had fought against him, but even then it was Will who had finished off the Digimon.

"Yeah but you were the one who defeated it." Leya said with a warm smile. Will shook his head.

"Only because you weakened him first." Leya smiled again. She wasn't exactly short of achievements either. She had stopped a force of Digimon rampaging across a continent with the help of her friends. She also fought against the legendary Digidestined David Winter, Will's former team leader. She was also there when Trace fought the savage Digimon and she defeated several of his generals. She was also present during the recent incident in Florida with Trace. She smiled, realising just how much she had done. She glanced over at Alex who was studying his Digivice. She had never really worked directly with him, not yet.

"Which poor Digidestined are you stalking now?" Trace teased. Alex had access to a huge amount of data and equipment as a Digital being and monitored hundreds of different things across the Digital world and real world, including the Digidestined.

"I am not stalking!" Alex protested as he took a large swig from the bottle next to him. He went back to the data stream on the screen of his Digivice as he noticed Will and Trace both standing and moving behind him to watch the screen. Leya also moved and they gathered to watch the display. It was a small map with street names and Digivice signals , Alex could easily focus in on the signals in greater detail. If anyone knew how crests and Digivices worked better than Izzy, it was him.

"Isn't that Matt and Sora's signals?" Trace said quietly. Alex nodded.

"Where are they?" Will asked quietly. His eyes studied the screen intensly.

"Uh...Matt's bedroom I think. They're Digivices activated earlier, I think they ran into something." Alex said with a note of worry in his voice. He didn't wish for his friends to fight alone. Silence fell on the group wondering if they were okay.

"It's their date night." Will said quietly. "They were going to primary village today." Will stood and cracked his back.

"But they haven't left his room for a while, what could they be -" Trace realised suddenly and stopped what he was saying as all four members of the group turned a light shade of red.

"Well I know what I'll be pestering Matt about tomorrow." Alex said sneakily. Will stepped away and ran a hand through his hair. Leya approached him carefully.

"You okay?" She asked in a light voice. It was no secret Will had some form of feelings for Sora. His duty as a Digidestined was to protect her and they had met a year ago when his old team leader attacked Odaiba. The two quickly became close but she started dating Matt six months ago, just before the siege of Odaiba.

"Yeah. Fine." Will said as he forced a smile. He bent down and picked up another bottle from the cooler. He picked up two more and held two in one hand.

"Heads up." He called over to Trace and Alex as he threw each one a seperate bottle. He gestured to Leya but she declined. Tai had once expressed worry about Will, saying he'd been through too much without a break. She was beginning to agree with him. She hoped he'd meet someone soon.

"I hope you're enjoying your evening, Digidestined." A figure quickly approached them with the appearance of a young man with short brown hair and a basic grey robe.

"Oh crap." Will and Alex swore at the same time. Gennai had a habbit of appearing and finding them no matter where they went.

"Evening, Gennai." Leya greeted politely. Gennai nodded his head and glanced around the camp site.

"I hope you plan to clean before you leave." Gennai said drly. He had never approved of "accidental Digidestined". People who became Digidestined through simply seeing another Digimon or being picked by a single Sovereign. He'd never admit it, but Gennai had his favourites, the Odaiba Digidestined.

"Is there something you want from us Gennai?" Trace said darkly. Trace and Gennai hadn't always had the best friendship. Will glanced at the tents nearby where their partners were sleeping. He wondered if he made a run for it if he could hide and wait till Gennai left.

"There's something that needs your attention." Gennai said flatly. Leya frowned, this happened often. The group would be enjoying time off and Gennai would call Trace, Alex and Will away for a mission. Last time the mission had taken seven weeks to finish.

"There is a city of Digimon nearby, Excel. It's a neutral city where Digimon live peacefully. There is a large force of Digimon approaching the city and they have requested you to defend the city." Gennai said quickly without taking a breath. Will rubbed his face , attempting to wake himself up a little bit.

"Why us? There are thousands of capable Digidestined now." Alex said , he wasn't exactly happy at having his time off ruined yet again.

"Are you going to turn your back on innocents who can't defend themselves?" Gennai said darkly. The three boys muttered angrily and began to pack up and put the fire out. Leya sighed in annoyance and began to approach the tents.

"Leya will be joining you." Gennai said suddenly. Everyone stopped.

"They have requested her help personally." Gennai grinned at the look of shock on the boys faces. It had always been the three of them. Always.

"Is that wise? We always get the high risk missions. We know how to work them." Alex said in a dark tone. He wasn't annoyed but more he was worried about Leya.

"She has been there through multiple conflicts with you Trace and Will. What do you think?" Gennai folded his arms behind his back. The two Digidestined looked at each other and were speechless for a moment before looking at Alex and then Leya.

"She's never been in a large scale conflict like this before." Trace said quietly, feeling as if he just betrayed his friend.

"She can however hold her own so I guess-" Will was cut off.

"I'm going with you!" Leya marched back towards and glared at her friends.

"You always get taken away on missions and come back in one piece when it's just three of you. I can handle my own , you know that. It'll be easier with four of us." Leya placed her hands on his hips and dared any of the older Digidestined to reply.

"But what about-" Trace was cut off again.

"I'm going!" Leya said and Trace shut his mouth. He nodded, accepting her decision. He didn't disaprove, but Alex and Will were right .She'd never seen anything like about what they about to do.

"Then it's settled. I hope to hear good news soon." Gennai smiled darkly and left the group, walking back into the darkness. The group stayed there in silence. Alex folded his arms and watched the others. Will unbottoned his jacket and removed it and stretched as Trace looked towards the dying fire.

"Suppose we better get some sleep then. " Trace said indifferently.

"What? Shouldn't we get going straight away?" Leya asked , how could Trace be thinking of sleeping right now?

"Trace is right." Will began to walk towards his tent.

"It's important we're rested and sober before any large battles. We'll sleep for four hours and get to work. The city is only a short distance away, we can travel quickly with the help of the Digimon." Alex said as he unfolded his arms and walked towards his own tent. Trace waited till Alex was out of earshot and walked past Leya.

"Sorry. I just worr-" Trace didn't get to finish as a fist crashed into his arm. Leya rolled his eyes.

"I know." She said softly. Trace laughed quietly and the two headed towards their individual tents.

* * *

><p>The sun sat proudly in the sky as it shone over the world below it. Clouds wandered by aimlessly along with a soft gentle summers breeze. The city itself was simple enough, basic in design. Housing districts flanked by small shops and market stalls. Tall, dull buildings rose up, their purpose a mystery. Streets paved with orange stone contrasting with the bizzare light grey stone that was used to build everything. Various rookie level and champion level Digimon of all shapes and sizes darted around the city, the imminent attack creating an atmosphere of dread. The usually peaceful city , shattered by the looming chaos. Several high walls had been erected in a quick, messy rush around the city. Several wooden watch towers reached higher than the wall, constantly occupied by a Digimon. The small city had a port with several ships that sat lazily on the masive tranquil lake.<p>

"Why don't they evacuate?" Leya asked as she walked alongside Will through the crowds.

"The ships are too small and aren't built to hold many Digimon. It would take them a long time to reach the other side of the lake. Even if they did somehow pull it off, there's nothing over there to help, see?" Will pointed across the lake as they made it to the small port. Leya followed where he was pointing too. Several mountains reached into the sky on the other side of the lake that seemed to almost act like a cage to the now threatened city. Digimon raced by and stared at the human pair, hope growing in their expressions.

"Come on, we need to take posistions on the wall." Will said in a dull voice. He'd seen many conflicts like this before. Leya studied him for a second. He was a seasoned fighter. He'd proven himself in many battles before this without a team or any sort of help. During the defense of Odaiba when he had returned with Tai and Trace, he was literally the turning point of the battle. He'd never been nervous about a battle before.

"Are you okay? About Sora I mean." Leya said tentatively. Will turned and smiled.

"I'll get over it." He replied simply. She remembered the last time he'd said that to her. He was helping her in the Digital world with some conflicts and they had run into his old team leader, David. Will and David had engaged in a fierce fight. David escaped afterwards. She had asked if he was okay, Will had shrugged off his injuries and said he'd get over it. Later that same day she had watched him punch a tree with so much force and frustration, his hand should have been broken. She spent the rest of the night talking to him, listening to stories about Will's old team. A cry suddenly went up.

"Looks like the enemy is here." Will said almost giddily. Leya raised an eyebrow but Will began to run through the crowd and motioned for her to follow.

"Don't go soft on them okay?" Will called back to her. She gave him a confused look.

"You're kind, you'd spare them if you could. Trust me, they won't show you any mercy when this gets messy." Will moved around a Leomon and quickly waved to Leya before taking off up a staircase to his posistion. She quickly headed in another direction to where she had agreed to fight.

Several high walls had been erected quickly creating several layers of defense for the city. Will was posistioned on the first wall, he was the first opponent the enemy would run into. He stood there tall and proud with his arms folded. Trace was standing on the same wall but quite a distance away , crouched down behind a large collection of boxes ready to strike as they had planned. Alex was leaning against a large wooden door that acted as the gate way for the next wall. He had requested all defensive forces be posistioned behind his wall so they were infront of Leya. Leya stood on the original wall of the city as the last line of defense. She scowled as she realised she was at the back, they'd put her in the safest posistion.

"Hey, guys...and uh Leya, why don't we make this a bit more interesting?" Will called out cockily.

"What did you have in mind?" Trace shouted back.

"A bet. First one to beat their opponent wins." Will grinned wildly. Leya frowned there was no way the others would agree.

"I'm in." Alex called out. She was wrong. Her mouth fell open in shock, she'd never seen the three of them act like this in any other conflict. Suddenly it struck her.

"Me too! How about this as well? If your wall falls, you have to buy the others dinner?" She called back. She realised, the more goals they set , the harder they worked. Simple but effective.

"Oh hell yes!" Trace called back. An ear piercing horn cut through the hair and silenced the four Digidestined. Those that could see studied the mass approaching them. Large unorganised groupings of Digimon, several larger powerful Digimon at the back of the group. Several smaller, weaker Digimon in the front carried a large blue flag. Will scanned the front row of the enemy forces and frowned.

"We've got an extra problem!" Will shouted angrily. The other Digidestined tensed. It took a lot for Will to admit something was actually a problem.

"What is it?" Alex called out as he stood up properly.

"Digidestined are leading the enemy force! I can't tell if they're Dark Digidestined or just glory seekers though." Will clenched his fists. The lines had been drawn , all they could do now was wait.

"They're not even asking if we want to surrender!" Trace muttered angrily. The explosion of a cannon rattled throughout the air as the first of the attacks was launched.

* * *

><p>For those of you who wish to follow the "Networks of destiny" series from the beginning, the series order is here :<p>

Megablastdragon : Fuel In The Fire (in progress)

Novelist of the sky : Trial And Error (comlpete)

Etiger1995 : Return Of Darkness (complete)

Novelistofthesky : Ride The Lightning (complete)

Novelistofthesky : Hour Of Honour (this story - in progress)

Etiger1995 : Rise Of The Hybirds (in progress)

Novelistofthesky : Virus Of The Shadow (complete)

Etiger1995 : The Next Generation (Hiatus)

* * *

><p>Dowski : Child of life oneshots (in progress)<p>

Dowski : Children of the chatroom (in progress)

Both of Dowski's works take place before during and after the current stories we have posted and finished. He is currently working on a new series that places before the "Networks Of Destiny"saga.

* * *

><p>We accept Oc's on all stories but we are of course only able to take a limited number each time so be fast!<p>

I'm accepting two Oc's for this short series. Remember to drop me a review to let me know what you thought or to submit an oc!


	2. Brave? Intelligent? More like Insane

Hello to the new and old readers :P I did say I was going to update this story quickly so ha, to anyone who didn't believe me.

Incase I forgot to explain this in the previous chapter, each chapter will take a different point of view from each of the main characters in "Networks of Destiny" so some events may overlap.

I hope you all enjoy and review the chapter.

* * *

><p>Will stared out across the sprawling army. He could easily identify various champion level and ultimate level Digimon. A chill raced down his spine as a grin grew across his face. Adrenaline began to pump through his veins. He'd noticed several other humans amongst the rabble. Will frowned and immedietly focused, ignoring his friends yelling to him. He could barely make out the shapes at the back of the rabble. Something was wrong about them, they had formed into a neat line and had stopped advancing.<p>

"What are they doing?" Will muttered to himself. Will felt his Digivice vibrate rapidly on his belt buckle as it finally picked up the signals of the other Digivices nearby. A small cluster of the army had formed infront of the line.

"Defensive posistions?" Will folded his arms and watched quetly. All of his enthusiasm melted away only to be replaced with instant concentration. He strained his eyes as he tried to make out the shape of the Digimon at the back. Suddenly the sound of shots being fired echoed loudly in the air. Will barely had time to brace himself as the shots landed meters from his wall , exploding in a hail of fire and debris.

"Damn it!" He cursed as mud and soil sprayed all over the wall and himself. His wall was quite a bit lower than the others. In that instant he was grateful the enemy missed so his wall still stood. He couldn't lose a bet now. The smoke finally cleared and Will coughed harshly to clear his throat. The ground was carved up and horribly burnt and stained black. He swore quietly this time as he saw the back line reposistioning, they wouldn't miss a second time.

"Hey, buddy, I don't fancy going easy on these guys. What do you say to cutting lose?" Will called out to his partner.

"I was hoping you'd say that!" A deep noble voice rumbled behind him happily. Will grinned wildly.

"Hey Trace, they have Tankmon with them! Keep this wall standing!" Will called out to his friend and suddenly leapt from the wall. He rolled as he landed, barely paying attention to his friends protests. He quickly unbuttoned his black jacket and threw it to the floor revealing his dark red t-shirt with white desgins racing up one side. He stood and took off, racing for the front line of the enemy forces. The Digimon and humans watched him in shock as he charged them by himself. They hesistated to launch any kind of attack or defense against him, giving him the opening he needed.

"Lightning ride!" Will's partner called out. Almost instantly the sky turned a deadly black and freezing gales rushed in over the forces. A huge terrifying bone white haphazard column of lightning tore through the lines of enemy Digimon. It carved through the ground as if it was nothing, igniting the ground in a low blue flame as it ripped through the enemy Digimon, leaving nothing in it's wake. Digimon left and right backed away from the lightning allowing Will to easily run through the army straight to the enemy's backline. Will suddenly stopped and turned to face the huge mass of Digimon he had just past through.

"I suggest you lot get moving unless you want to exprience that again." Will grinned as his Digimon partner appeared almost out of no where and stood next to him , dirt kicking up from his arrival. A large knight loomed darkly next to Will. The sun washing over his pale blue thick armour trimmed with white metal. His long noble white mane trailed behind him with a long royal cape. He held expertly in his right hand, a long pale blue sword with Digital symbols running up the length of the blade. His pale yellow eyes stared out across the enemy army, clearly unimpressed. Warrior Strikemon, a noble knight as old as the sovereigns.

"One Digimon, big deal." A cocky voice echoed behind him. Will and Warrior Strikemon turned and noticed the group defending the back line had moved forward. Will could easily see the backline now. It turned out to be around three of four lines of green heavily armoured Digimon. Short and slow but could pack a heavy long range attack. Tankmon, military Digimon. Several humans approached the pair along with the disorganised Digimon left to defend the Tankmon.

"Well, then you'll have no problem dealing with us then will you?" Will raised his hands in mock defeat.

"We outnumber you!" The Digidestined was around the same age as Will but shorter with light red hair and pale skin. Will rolled his eyes.

"Haven't you noticed yet? The sky's still dark. Bad omen to fight me with a dark sky." Will smiled simply and kept his arms ready at his side. Lightning crashed down on the Tankmon without warning , carving through them. Debris flew in every direction and as a dust cloud was kicked up, Will and Warrior Strikemon laughed and ran towards the confused enemy.

"Lightning slash!" Warrior Strikemon's blade ignited in a dull flare as his blade tore through an enemy. He didn't stop to register which enemy was nearby and launched another attack. His blade cut through another enemy as data floated away into the sky. Warrior Strikemon turned and plunged his blade into the stomach of another enemy before he felt a blade attempt to pierce his armour. His left fist ignited into a blaze of lightning as he turned and struck the random enemy. The dust cloud was beginning to disperse and Warrior Strikemon turned to see Will fighting his own battle.

"Damn you!" Will twisted out of the way of a punch before stirking the Digidestined with a well aimed punch. Will ducked avoiding a hit from behind from another Digidestined. Will turned on his heel and sent another punch into the enemy. Will stopped and realised no other Digidestined were coming towards him. He took the moment to catch his breath and wiped a small trail of blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes stretched back to the defensive walls and noticed Leya was racing along the edge of the wall he was defending. She leapt gracefully over a fall part of the wall and realised she was quite atheletic, even compared to the average Digidestined. For a moment his thoughts trailed off.

"Good god! Get your mind out of the gutter! Slightly more important things to focus on right now!" Will scolded himself before just barely avoiding a fist flying towards his face. An ear splitting crack ran out. Several shots were fired out from the smoke and they sailed rapidly through the air. They connected with the wall and exploded in a hail of smoke and fire. They'd missed a few of the Tankmon. Will stopped and watched the wall come crumbling down in a matter or seconds. His heart skipped a beat and he prayed silently Trace and Leya were okay. Something crashed into his side and he went crashing to the floor with the weight on top of him.

"Warrior Strikemon! Go help them out! I'll be fine!" Will called out and felt a ripid rush of air as his partner flew past. He watched Warrior Strikemon race towards the back of the enemy force as a black blur flew from the defensive walls. Will cursed as he felt a fist crash into his face. He began to defend himself, cursing himself for not being able to make it back to the city. After several well aimed punches and a headbutt the attack fell to one side. Will stood and stared at the fallen destroyed wall. White rubble lay everywhere and burnt brightly. He swore again.

"I am so not paying for that!"


	3. A Dragon's Might

I am alive and updating! Huzzah!

It's also a double update today.

It's 8am and freezing...be proud...

I hope you all read, enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>Trace peered out around the crates he'd had arranged on the wall. He sighed and rubbed his face before sitting down comfortably and watching the ensuring chaos. Will had just leapt down from their wall and charged the army single handledly after they had opened fire. He had to admit, it was impressive watching Warrior Strikemon in combat. Lightning crashed down , tearing through everything in it's path. Will more or less vanished in the debris and dust clouds.<p>

"It's a miracle neither of us have been killed yet." Trace muttered in disbelief. The two of them had been through some bizare and risky missions. They were also known for doing pretty reckless things. The most recent example involved looking for a missing island in the Digital world which had suddenly vanished. Trace and Will investigated it and discovered it had been obliterated during a conflict between two enemy armies of Digimon. It eventually led to a large battle between Will and Trace against a very powerful Digimon. Trace grinned, they had called in backup. Eventually.

"How's he doing?" Alex called up from his posistion. Trace squinted and saw another huge dust cloud had formed and the sounds of battle could be heard. The rabble of the army seemed to have begun to advanced faster and were closing in quite quickly.

"He's doing his thing." Trace replied with a weak laugh. He could hear Alex sigh. He had a feeling Alex would hit Will later or at least give him a lecture. Trace watched the army close in on the wall and he saw what Will had meant. There were several humans among the numbers of the enemy. Trace frowned, he noticed several of them look scared. He couldn't quite make out if they didn't want to be there, or if they were just scared of the battle. The enemy still had a little distance to the wall but Trace grinned as a black blur began to approach the front line at a terrifying speed.

"Black tornado!" A black torpedo like blur ravaged the front line of the army before turning sharply and carving it's way through the mass of Digimon. The blur finally rocketed into the air and slowed down , allowing the army to observe him. Armour as black as the night. A strong, muscular body of a true warrior. Royal golden hair flowing from under his helm.

"Black Wargreymon!" A member of the enemy forces cried out. Black Wargreymon let out a growl as he floated in the sky. His eyes scanned the army, fear and panic set in and they began to rush in several directions. His eyes tracked those that headed towards the wall and he floated casually infront of the force.

"Are any of you worthy of challenging me!" His voice bellowed across the army. Fear instantly set into the weaker Digimon and cries of terror rang out. Several attacks shot towards BlackWargreymon but he easily avoided them, allowing them to sail in the distance behind him.

"Be careful! Those hit the city!" Trace called to his partner and he swore quietly as he noticed flames begin to rise in one part of the city behind him. An explosion rocked the foundations of the wall and Trace felt the wall began to fall but it lodged itself at an awkward angle. Trace rode the falling wall till it stopped and he leapt from the wall and crashed into the earth below. He rolled as he landed and quickly regained his balance and stood up to look at the wall. It had been burned a sinister black and had cracked in a single jagged line from the blast. Trace wondered how the wall wasn't coming down on him right now.

"Impressed? That's my partners handy work." A voice called out. Trace turned and spotted a taller young adult walking towards him.

"I've seen better." Trace scowled. The boy wore plain blue jeans , a black t-shirt and a striking red jacket. His hair was hidden with a red hat except for several brown spikes at the front. Trace raised an eyebrow and wondered if he was trying to be Ash from the Pokemon series.

"Names Shawn Blaze. Remember it." He said cockily. Trace glanced past the taller man and saw the enemy forces approaching quite quickly. Black Wargreymon was currently dodging several large streams of fire and trying to find an opening. Trace could feel the heat from where he was standing and wondered how Black Wargreymon was putting up with it. A fist flashed in the corner of Trace's eyes and he reacted almost instantly , pushing the fist away and launching his own attack. Shawn leapt back and laughed.

"Not bad for a short guy." Shawn laughed merrily. Trace grinned.

"Not bad for a big foot." Shawn took a moment to look at his feet and glared at Trace. Shawn charged Trace and lifted the Digidestined before running for a short distance and dropping him onto the ground. Trace quickly sprang to his feet, a bit disorientated from the sudden attack. Shawn's fists suddenly occupied Trace's field of vission and he avoided them best he could by stepping back countless times. For a moment, the ground shook violently.

"Told you I'd win." Black Wargreymon announched as his opponent now lay at the bottom of a deep smoking crater. A crack rang out and Black Wargreymon shot up into the air.

"Everybody take cover!" His voice carried to the other Digidestined on the wall and they heeded his warning. He watched as the missles exploded in a hail of fire , white debris and smoke as the wall finally came crashing down in a hail of destruction. Black Wargreymon swore heavily , he couldn't see the enemy forces due to the cloud of debris and smoke. If he fired off an attack he might hit Trace. The sounds of battle began to echoe all around.

"They must be at Alex and Neoflamedramon's wall." Black Wargreymon muttered. The only thing he could right now was wait. Her growled angrily, wishing he was in the thick of the battle. Explosions rang out and another wall crumbled in seconds.

"What are you doing all the way up here? Need a rest?" A familiar voice asked cockily. Black Wargreymon turned and saw Warrior Strikemon floating a few feet away from him, his cape still somehow in one piece.

"I could easily take you and the army right now if I wanted." Black Wargreymon threatened in a friendly mannor as he entended a dramon killer. Warrior Strikemon stared blankly at the Digimon.

"Really? Now you want to fight? In the middle of a siege?" The Knight asked in a curious tone. Black Wargreymon growled eagerly.

"As tempting as it is, there's a sea of enemies down there." Warrior Strikemon pointed. Black Wargreymon glanced down as the cloud of dust and debris was clearing slightly. A swarm of enemies seemed to surge forward without stopping. Black Wargreymon wondered if there really was an end to it.

"Think we should that attack?" Warrior Strikemon asked out of curiousity. Black Wargreymon grinned and reered his arms back.

"Terror-" A massive orb of swirling red energy pulsating like a miniture red sun Black Wargreymon's hands.

"Give me a chance to get clear!" Warrior Strikemon bolted backwards and readied himself. He held his arm outward and lightning instantly cracked in his opening , it quickly grew in size and became a small ring around his wrist.

"Destroyer!" Black Wargreymon hurled the miniture sun towards the Digimon below.

"Lightning pulse!" Warrior Strikemon fired off the ring of burning lightning. The ring of lightning melted into the core of the miniture and as it struck the ground below, it exploded outwards. A wave of coloums of lightning tore through the crowds of Digimon in all directions as red fire spread along the ground, wiping out everything in it's path. The chaos of the combined elements continued to erupt for several long seconds, wiping out huge numbers of Digimon as Black Wargreymon and Warrior Strikemon floated dangerously in the sky, living up to their fearful reputations.

"You alright?" Trace turned to see a slightly winded Will arriving next to him. He looked a little worse for wear.

"Yeah, what about you?" Trace asked, curious about how Will got on. Will stared at the boy on the ground, now outcold.

"I'm fine." Will shrugged. He'd left the other Digidestined where he'd fought them. Will and Trace watched the combined power of their partners ahnilate at least half the army.

"Scary isn't it?" Trace asked. Will simply nodded and watched the chaos continue.

"Hey, you seen this flag before anywhere?" Will asked as he produced a tore material from his back pocket. It was tattered and torn and yellow in colour. In the centre was a symbol that was almost a mix of Digital code and Greek symbols.

"No idea. It can't be good if they have a flag." Trace summerised.

"Nope, means that there could be more armies out there." Will said in a defeated tone. Peace never lasted.

"Look on the bright side." Will said suddenly upbeat. Trace raised an eyebrow and looked at where Will was pointing. Trace's section of the wall was crumbling quickly and turning into nothing bust dust. Trace stared at the rubble in disbelief.

"That just isn't fair. I paid for dinner last time!"


	4. The Digital And The Blind

It had been many human years and even more Digital years since he had been human but he still felt the same rush as the others. That buzz you got from charging the front lines of an enemy group or taking down an extremely strong opponent. Combat wasn't his speciality, but it didn't mean he was bad at it. The wall Trace and Will had been defending had fallen and a slight grin tugged at the corn of his mouth. Just a slight grin. The enemy forces were coming for him now.

"Alex! Are you okay?" Leya called out. Alex looked up and smiled. He couldn't see anything through the cloud of debris or smoke but he knew the enemy force was coming now.

"I'll be fine, focus on yourself for now." Alex replied simply. Shapes began to appear through the debris cloud and he smiled.

"Stop right there." Alex said with force behind his words. He could see the shapes freeze for just a moment.

"If you advance any further, it'll lead to your certain death." He said simply. He didn't like this but it to be done. The figures twisted and turned but in unison, they advanced out of the cloud. Alex instantly recognised each Digimon and sighed.

"You're just one human!" Several of the Digimon cried out in laughter and looked up at him. Alex frowed and shook his head. He raised a single arm. He glanced around at his suroundings. He was stood a good distance from the floor ontop of a large wooden beam. There was barely enough room for his to stand so one foot was placed against the wall to keep him balanced. Along the wal certain bricks had been removed near the floor level at equal spaces, by his command. He dropped his arm and shut his eyes. Attack of varying shape and size shot through the wall , ripping through the force by the large wooden he was defending. Cries of pain and horror vibrated against the wall into the air and Alex wondered just how many more years of this he could handle before he lost his sanity. His other hand was placed inside the pocket of his black trousers and a single fingertip stroked the leather binding of a small book. A book filled to the brim with notes on Digimon, locations, groups and Digidestined.

"Neoflamedramon, now!" Ice rained down like a terrintial storm just meters away from Alex. He could feel the cold chill of the giant oblisks of ice that now added another layer of defense to his wall. He could see other Digimon backing away in fear. Alex's eyes widened in shock as a red orb with pulsating blue light exploded on the battle field.

"What was that!" Leya asked in horror from the top of her wall. Alex looked up and remembered, she hadn't joined them on missions like this before.

"It's a joint attack between Black Wargreymon and Warrior Strikemon. Scary isn't it? They have another one as well." Alex replied, laughing slightly as he felt the force of the attack from where he was. Leya just watched on as her eye caught something. Alex looked up and she was already gone.

"Send a report to her!" Alex frowned as he over heard the orders of a small Digimon being relayed. He wondered who he was refering too. He mentally slapped himself.

"Neo! I need a lift!" Alex shouted up to his partner. Alex held his out and was instantly caught and carried away. Neoflamedramon lived up to his name as a snow Flamedramon with no armour. Instead he had blue combat trousers and snow white wings. He was in ice form however, giving him heavy steel armour.

"What's up? Apart from us I mean." Neoflamedramon joked as he carried Alex through the debirs cloud and the severly damaged land from the joint attack of Warrior Strikemom and Black Wargreymon. Alex could still feel the dying waves of energy from the attack and thanked whatever made them choose to be good guys.

"Someone has to be giving this army orders, I intend to find them." Alex said simply as he scanned whatever land, grateful that a large portion of the debris cloud had been sweapt away. He spotted a small area of elevated land where a few figures were standing , watching the battle. In a flash of burning light, an explosion tore through the defenses of the city. Alex twisted and watched as the ice wall and defensive wall had been simply destroyed by a single attack. A golden figure shot through the debris cloud. Alex figured this was who ever had launched the attack.

"Want to go back?" Neoflamedramon asked with concern. Alex thought for a second and decided against it.

"No, Leya can handle it." Alex said confidently. Time for Leya to prove she could compete with them. Alex grinned, wondering how it would turn out.

"Take us over there, I think it's time we spoke to the enemy generals." He said as his mind trailed off, wondering how exactly to approach the situation. Neoflamedramon quickly desceneded and dropped Alex off at the bottom of the incline before taking off. Alex stretched and began to make his way up. He glanced across the battlefield, watching the final moments of the siege. Alex could hear the sounds of battle nearby , Neoflamedramon was winning as far as he could. Alex watched as a Leomon fell from the top of the hill and rolled past him. He finally made it to the top of the hill and saw a young girl sitting at a basic wooden table, unconcious Digimon lay scattered. Neoflamedramon currently held at bay a Gaomon by using just one arm.

"So you're the one leading this army." Alex said to the younger girl as he took a seat next to her. She shook her head, dark brown wavy hair moving gently as she moved her head. Alex noted the scars across her light blue eyes and realised she was actually blind.

"I merely offer my advice." She replied simply. Alex nodded.

"Bit young to be assissting an army aren't you?" Alex asked he folded his arms.

"Aren't you a bit Digital to be helping Digidestined?" She replied in a flat tone. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Perceptive. So tell me, where's the leader of this army?" Alex asked as he glanced at a fallen yellow flag. The symbol in the centre was purple and a mystery to even him.

"He is currently engaged in battle at the final wall." She replied in a neutral tone. Alex riased an eyebrow and wondered if she was somehow being blackmailed into helping the army. She seemed intelligent enough to know who was good and bad in the Digital world. Alex watched as two figures clashed back and forth in a chaotic duel but something flashed in his memory. His wall had been destroyed in a single attack. He covered his face with a single hand and groaned.

"They're going to order something expensive aren't they?" Alex rubbed his face in annoyance and sat back in the chair whilst removing the book from his pocket.

"Ichigo right?" Alex asked the girl. She barely moved her head.

"How'd you know?" She asked. Alex grinned.

"It's my job to know things."

* * *

><p>Shawn Blaze belongs to Jackpot2<p>

Ichigo belongs to kitsunelover300


	5. Golden Knights,Dragon Samurai And Dinner

I'm alive...still. Uni just took over everything for a little while, I apologise.

This is the last chapter of this short series but fear not, there will be anothre series...a very long one soon.

I hope you read , enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>The huge explosion had rocked the entire area. Everyone could feel the ground jutter and shake violently as a sudden attack had destroyed the remaining walls. Smoke and vile purple clouds had raced into the sky blocking the sight of anyone still standing. Leya coughed harshly on the fumes.<p>

"Is everyone okay?" Leya called out to the Digimon nearby her. She heard several murmurs of yes and no. Was this what Will, Trace and Alex endured on an almost weekly basis? Both as a team and individually? For a moment, she suddenly had a new level of respect for them.

"Help those that need it and fall back to the centre of the city." Her voice was shaky. Her heart raced fast enough to break her ribcage , the sounds chaos flooded her senses. She could barely seen infront of her through the fumes. The walls infront of her had been completely oblitered in an instant by a single attack. She could barely make out a huge terrifying scar the ground had suffered from the path of the attack. Leya quickly pushed herself to the back of the wall she was standing on to watch the few Digimon she could see retreating back into the city. Several had been injured from the attack , others were just a little banged up and frightened. She turned and watched as injured Digimon retreated off the wall, huddling together in various groups.

"Are you the commanding general of this army?" A chill ran down her spine as a rattling royal voice echoed behind her. She turned to see a tall , modern golden knight floating just infront of her wall. His long blue tattered cape fluttering in the wind, countless holes and tears from an untold number of battles gone by. Her eyes studied his right arm , caked in a purple material with small green feathers that look imbedded into the armour with force. Grademon, the golden knight. Something was wrong with his right arm, very wrong.

"Were you the one who destroyed the walls?" Leya returned in a strong voice. Grademon chuckled , giving Leya the answer. Grademon's hand slowly moved to reach for the hilt of his golden sword but quickly had to snatch a small black blade out of the air. Leya turned her head to see her Digimon partner had joined her on the wall as he balanced himself perfectly on a broken battlement. Black as shadow samurai armour , trimmed with glorious gold. A perfectly fitted helmet that only left room for his eyes to scan his enemy. A long scaly tail of a dragon emerged from under the armour at the back and scaly humanoid claws revealed the true form of the samurai to be a humanoid dragon warrior. One scaley hand remained near to the blood red sash around his waist that held two swords , ready to be used. His other hand , clutching two other small black blades, kunnai.

"No one is allowed to raise a blade to her. I am Komodomon , Samurai mode. I will be your opponent." The dragon samurai stood to his full height, his armour almost absorbing the very light of the sun itself. Komodomon Samurai mode, Leya's partner in his mega form. Grademon snapped the small blade in his hand and nodded, acceping the challenge. In an instant, Grademon was upon Komodomon and the two fought at close quaters. In a blur the two armoured warriors launched lightning speed attacks at one another trying to gain a quick advantage. Komodomon swore at the unexpected strength from the ultimate level Grademon. Komodomon spotted an opportunity and siezed it. He batted away Grademon's arm before twisting himself on the battlement to wrap his other arm around Grademon's neck and forcing Grademon to plumit off the battlement into the debris cloud below. Leya peered over the edge and watch the two figures disappear. She heard a deep thud from within the misty cloud below.

"Komodomon!" She called out, terrified for her partner.

"I'm fine, don't -" Komodomon's reply was cut off with the sound of metal clashing and a pained grunt. Leya raced across debris covered wall heading for the stairs. She quickly made her way down the stairs and turned , pushing through a secret door onto the battlefield. She stopped , her vision suddenly vanishing in the massive cloud. she could barely see infront of her but the outline of rubble easily stood out. She gagged on the fumes for a moment before pushing out across the hidden battlefield. The sound of the two Digimon fighting each other brutally echoed all around, the sound bounching off the remaining wall thunderously.

"Hey you!" Leya turned and spotted two boys running towards her, barely taller than her. She didn't recognise them at all but their intent was clear. Almost instantly, Trace crashed into one and the pair fell to the floor and began to fight. The other , taller of the two charged towards her. She stood her ground only for someone to race past her and shoulder barge the taller boy to the floor.

"You go handle Grademon. We got these clowns!" Will smiled at Leya before turning his attention back to the boy who was getting to his feet. He'd always refused to attack anyone on the ground. She blinked once, realising what had just happened. Those two had always helped her everytime she needed them. She clenched a fist, it was time for her to return the favour. An explosion suddenly ripped open the ground nearby and as the ground vibrated under the incredible force she cast her eyes to the sky to see steam rising off Komodomon's armour. It was clear he barely avoided an attack. The attack had forced the debris cloud to shift and open up.

"Komodomon!" She called out to her partner. Sickening purple tendrils of rippling flowed off of Grademon's unusual arm and flaied about as he raised an arm and slashed at Komodomon with terrifying speed. Komodomon blocked almost perfectly except for just one or two stray hits. Grademon raised his arm slowly and brought down a horendously strong attack. Komodomon swore as he raised his blade to block the golden blade of Grademon and sank a little from the attack. Komodomon barely managed to force the attack up as the sickening arm of Grademon slashed at his abdomen, leaving three purple gashes in his black armour. Grademon was already upon him, his golden blade igniting in a glorious yellow blaze and without warning let it loose upon Komodomon. Komodomon's eyes widened in pain as the burning hot yellow blade launched him downwards at blistering speed , like a missle being shot directly at the earth. Leya could feel the impact from where she was standing and had to brace herself on some of the rubble. She stared at the rising brown debris cloud,the strength of Grademon was impossible to comprehend.

"So what should I do with you now that your pathetic Digimon has lost?" Leya turned to find Grademon slowly approaching her, his strange arm bulging with darkness as the green feathers almost ignited into sickening green flame. Leya backed away before she clenched her fist and refused to move. It was her turn to be the hero of the group.

"Komodomon is not pathetic." She spat back at him. Grademon stopped and raised his dirty gold blade as it ignited once more. His arm suddenly stopped as if caught. He glared at the arm and saw a thing black solid material wrapped around it. He suddenly felt every other limb being restricted and restrained.

"I'm not that easy to beat." Komodomon said darkly as he approached Grademon , slowly emerging from the thick cloud of debris.

"That's my phantom slash attack, I can control shadows at will." His voice was low and threatening. His armour barely damaged from the attacks earlier. Grademon struggled violently against the restraints as he realised what was about to happen.

"It's useless, it's impossible to break free." Komodomon said quietly as he stood infront of Grademon.

"I pray you are not corrupted in your next life." With that, Komodomon slashed down across Grademon's body in one single swift movement. Data began to instantly stream away.

"Well, that was interesting." Will said as he shut his eyes. The group were leaning agains't the last stone wall, surverying the remains of the battlefield. It has been torn beyond recognition but the city was safe. They'd done what they had been asked to do.

"You guys said you had it rough, that was easy!" Leya declared happily. Trace and Alex looked at her and then shook their heads.

"Where do you think that army came from?" Trace said quietly. Will glanced across to Trace, who was standing the furthest away from him.

"The green feathers in Grademon's arm suggest one thing." Will said angrily.

"The flag has a symbol on it as well I saw only once." Alex joined in, the three boys sighed.

"Omega Strikemon." His name was like poision to them. Omega Strikemon was the grand general of Will's greatest enemy. He had somehow survived the final battle and was causing havock. Alex and Trace had assisted in the war against his master and bare just as much hatred.

"So he's raising armies now." Will said bluntly. He felt exhausted from just hinking of what was going to happen. Leya placed her hand on his arm to reassure him.

"You guys beat his master right? Then you'll beat Omega Strikemon." Leya tried to raise their spirits but the boys said nothing. Omega Strikemon was the enemy that refused to be pined down long enough. He had caused trouble for their friends. He was unlike any other enemy or force they had faced together.

"Look on the brightside." Leya said suddenly.

"What's that?" Trace asked as he folded his arms. He wished he held the same thirst for combat Black Wargreymon had. Instead he longed for the comfort of his girlfriend back home.

"I'll be helping you this time!" Leya declared. The three boys looked back across each other, dumbfounded.

"She did hold her own." Alex commented as he shut his eyes. Trace laughed.

"I told you so!" Trace practically screamed into Alex's ear. Will simply glanced at Leya and smiled before rolling his eyes at the two younger boys.

"That reminds me, you owe me dinner." Leya declared as she walked away before turning and smiling at the boys. Each of the boys glanced at her and suddenly realised why. The last wall standing was the one Leya was protecting. They stepped away from it and looked up at it, still in almost perfect condition.

"...You've gotta be kidding me." Will said dumbfounded.

"For an Irish guy...you're not very lucky Will." Trace said before laughing nervously, wondering how much the bill at the resturant would come too. Alex just shut his eyes and leaned against the wall again.

"For that, you can pay for my desert too!" Will shot back at Trace. Leya laughed as she watched her friends and wondered what the coming year would bring her. Little did she know, the next year of their lives would prove to be one of the worst any of them could have imagined.

* * *

><p>Will stood a short distance away from the other Digidestined as he watched them bicker back and forth. His mind kept repeating one thing. Omega Strikemon is making a move. He was finally moving against the Digidestined and not just them. If he was organising armies, he would pose a threat to every Digidestined and human. Will removed his Digivice and opened up a blank message to Elegon. A friend who fought alongside him in Odaiba when he defended it from Omega Strikemon's master. He quickly typed the message and read it once more.<p>

Elegon.

It's time to move.

Omega Strikemon is moving his forces across the North.

Gather the force. The D-Regiment marches tomorrow.

Will glanced over at Trace , Alex and Leya. There was no way he could let them be apart of this. He and Elegon along with others had basically recruited as many willing Digidestined as they could into a miniture army. They were going to move against Omega Strikemon and end it without question and there was only one way to do it. They were going to war with Omega Strikemon's forces, all across the Digital world. Will felt his heart sink. He was single handedly going to throw the Digital world into a new state of chaos as soon as they had located Omega Strikemon and assessed his forces. Untold destruction. Unparelled chaos. There would be death and injuries on both sides untill there was one final victor. Will gritted his teeth as he made the final decision, not just for him, but for the entire Digital world. He hit send, he'd make sure Omega Strikemon was destroyed at any cost. Even if it cost the Digital world the fragile peace it currently held. He clipped his Digivice back onto his belt loop and rejoined the others.

* * *

><p>The following is a spoiler for the next installment of the series "Networks of destiny."<p>

* * *

><p>The next six months would reshape the Digital world.<p>

"So...you're travelling there huh? You're finally going home?" A strong, proud voice called out. Two figures stood infront of what appeared to be a small archway that was wired to hundreds if not thousands of machines. Cables stretched everywhere and monitors displaying tons of vital information. One figure stood before a keypad as he programmed in a set of co-ordinates.

"Yeah. I'm going back." The figure at the keypad replied in a British accent.

"Is anyone going with you?" The proud voice replied. The British man stopped.

"Yeah. Ryo Akiyama." The British figure replied. He flicked a switch as the archway before him came to life and a view of a very familar Digital world came into view. His jaw hung low for a second , images of a world he knew well came flooding back to him.

"What threat is there that demands the attention of the two of you?" The royal voice asked curiously, almost worried.

"My old friend. He's...being corrupted. Something is turning him into a weapon. He helped me once. I'm going to return the favour." The British man replied.

"Very well. I shall distract the council...for now." The Royal voice replied and laughed as the other figure left. A tall boy with stylish brown hair entered the room and glared at the figure who left.

"Are you ready?" He asked the British man.

"Ryo, I thought you'd never get here." The British man typed in a few more things on the keypad and sighed as the machine asked for the last pieces of information.

Please enter your code name :

The British man typed away quickly "Silent Avenger." He had earned that name without realising in his first battle alongside Ryo and Ryo's partner, Cyberdramon.

Please enter your offical name :

He hesistated and then grinned maliciously.

David Winter.

He smiled and stared through the arch way at the familiar Digital world.

"It's time I had a reunion with you, Will."

* * *

><p>To the new readers who have no idea who Omega Strikemon, his master and David Winter are, they are characters from my series involved with "Networks Of Destiny." If you're curious about what happened after this battle, please read etiger1995's latest story "Rise of the Hybirds" which takes place before my story "Vrius of the shadow".<p>

If you wish to read more of these characters, including Elegon the newest member, please keep an eye out for my new series starting soon. It will be possible to read it without reading the rest of the series and you can submit an oc to us for use in any part of the series but why not read the entire series? It's better than doing homework, right? :P

To the older readers, I hope you enjoyed this little break from the series but as of next week I shall be updating every saturday or sunday within reason (I do actually have big essays to do, believe it or not :p ).

To everyone, new or old, following the series, keep an eye out for series 2 of "Networks Of Destiny" in "Networks Of Destiny : ReWired".


End file.
